


*shrugs shoulder*

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Sans waits for his brother to notice
Series: tales of the unexpected [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 41





	*shrugs shoulder*

Sans strolls slowly about the living room, glancing out from the corner of his eye socket, at his brother.

Papyrus sat on their sofa, reading a book about mazes.

“*that’s a’mazing bro.” Sans says, at last, making his way over carefully.

Papyrus eyes his brother up and down, knowing that something was going to happen, Sans had been acting too odd.

”NOT EVEN YOUR SILLY PUNS IS GOING TO STOP ME FROM ENJOYING THIS BOOK.” Papyrus declares, straightening himself slightly while holding the book up higher, waiting for an oncoming joke or prank.

”*heh.” Sans laughs as he moves away and once again walks around the room, but he had Papyrus’s full attention now. The younger was watching him intently.

It was when Sans came closer again, did Papyrus notices something. With narrow sockets, he stares at it as Sans made his round, trying to work out just what that was on Sans. Then he knew what it was.

“BROTHER! WHY ARE YOU WALKING AROUND WITH A CHIP ON YOUR SHOULDER?” Papyrus asks in confusion, but the moment he finishes his question, he realizes his words. And the joke.

Dropping his book on his lap, Papyrus leans forward, placing his skull into his hands. He himself was trying hard not to laugh, it did not help that Sans was giggling nearby.

”WHY. SANS.” Papyrus moans outs, but there was laughter in his voice; this causes Sans too, at last, laugh out loud.


End file.
